Enemigo Mío
by Io-chan Ao-sama
Summary: Los heroes tienen rivales, aliados y enemigos, pero para un chico que sueña con ser un heroe, a veces su mayor enemigo es alguien cercano:. ¿Su gran enemigo puede ser el Quirk de su amiga? [Ojiro x Hagakure] Fic compuesto de drabbles contando un mismo objetivo... avergonzar a Ojiro LOL.


**Boku no Hero Academia 僕のヒーローアカデミア**

 **。**

 **ENEMIGO MÍO**

 **Disclaimer:** El manga Boku no Hero Academia esta escrito e ilustrado por Kōhei Horikoshi, todo lo relacionado con ello le pertenece.

* * *

 **Notas:** La Narración del capitulo esta escrita en letra normal.

 **Diálogos** de los personajes indicados con guión largo (—).

 **Pensamientos:** estarán escritos con letra _cursiva_ y entre guiones largos (—) para diferenciarlos de los diálogos de los personajes.

 **Flashback:** esta indicado en _cursiva_ y entre corchetes (así: _{{{Flashback}}}_ ) para marcar donde empieza y donde acaba.

Algunas escenas del flashback son en momentos diferentes por lo que los **cambios de escenario** están marcados en **negrita** y especifica donde se desarrolla cada una.

Una frase que es importante para el desarrollo del fic esta subrayada.

* * *

.¡Atentos!

Éste es un capítulo único y **no** tendrá continuación.

La publicación de este One Shot es en gran parte a los ánimos que me da mi amiga **Erait-chan** (que es un sol, te quiero ❤) y es uno de los proyectos que juntas estamos creando para enriquecer algunos Fandoms.

La base de este fic esta en la idea que varios fanarts me dieron (gracias chicos por crearlos).

Sin más que agregar...

* * *

 **~ Enemigo mío ~**

 **.**

—Y pensar... —Ojiro miró ese asiento vacío y sin querer una oración que había escuchado antes de mudarse a la UA volvió a su mente y le trajo muchos recuerdos durante el resto del día:

 _{{{Flashback múltiple }}}_

 **Una mañana。。。**

En el tren a un par de asientos de distancia de Ojiro, una niña que seguramente era de secundaria iba platicando con una amiga suya, las dos chiquillas reían mientras hablaban de alguna cosa que a él no le incumbía cuándo una de ellas dijo: —Pues hasta no ver no creer... —en un claro tono de burla.

—¡Es lo que yo dije! —decía con cierta molestia la otra chica.

—Si no se ve no existe. —sentenciaba la primera.

Ya que Ojiro estaba mas concentrado en llegar a su destino que en charlas ajenas, de momento no le hizo caso a la frasecita esa.

Solo unos minutos después escuchó el anuncio de llegada a la estación, se levantó de su asiento colocándose la mochila al hombro y salió abriéndose paso entre la marea de gente que caminaba rumbo a sus trabajos o escuelas, buscando la mejor ruta para no ir corriendo a la escuela.

Llegando a la calle principal se sintió más tranquilo al ver a otros alumnos que iban tranquilamente caminando hacia la puerta de entrada de la Academia, así que siguió su camino hasta llegar a la puerta de su salón saludando a algunos de sus compañeros al entrar.

—¡Buen día Ojiro-kun! —lo saludo Uraraka con su acostumbrado buen humor mañanero.

—Buenos días Uraraka, buenos días Iida. —saludó a su compañera y a su amigo junto a ella.

—¡Buen día Ojiro-kun! Espero que hayas cumplido con la tarea que dejó este lunes el profesor "Present Mic". —mencionó Iida, hacer esa clase de recordatorios era una de las labores que hacia como delegado de la clase.

—Por supuesto que la traje. —dijo Ojiro con una sonrisa calmada, no era de los que olvidaba hacer los deberes (tareas).

—La tarea de inglés fue terriblemente difícil... Me tardé muchísimo en el penúltimo párrafo que nos dejó. —decía la chica con cierto pesar, inflando ligeramente las mejillas al recordar aquello.

Ojiro estaba prestando atención a Uraraka cuando escuchó la voz de Hagakure saludar a sus compañeros en la entrada, pero a pesar de que su voz sonaba alegre él sabía que la chica estaba cansada y se imagino que se habría desvelado haciendo la tarea.

—Buenos días Hagakure. —Ojiro saludó a su compañera, siéndo seguido por Iida, pero aquel primer intento fue claramente no correspondido por Tôru.

—¡Tôru-chan! —Uraraka fue hasta la chica para saludar a su amiga y la abrazó llevándola a la platica con Iida y Ojiro.

—Hagakure, ¿Descansaste bien esta noche? Pareces agotada. —Ojiro preguntó a la chica invisible para despejar sus dudas.

—¡Moou! —expresó Hagakure con pesar para enseguida explicar el motivo: —Lo siento Ojiro-kun, apenas pude dormir anoche. —dijo algo apenada.

—¿Qué pasó Tôru-chan? ¿Fue por la tarea? —preguntó Uraraka con interés, preguntándose por un segundo como se había dado cuenta Ojiro.

—Sí... Veran, olvidé adelantar los deberes el viernes y terminé olvidandolo, cuándo mis padres me pidieron ir con ellos de compras fui sin importar que regresaramos tarde a casa, para cuando estaba lista para dormir recordé la tarea de inglés y me quedé haciéndola toda la noche... ¡Y el penúltimo párrafo fue un sufrimiento! —platico Hagakure haciendo toda clase de ademanes.

—Olvidaste adelantar la tarea porque te pusiste a ver películas el fin de semana, ¿cierto? —dijo Mashirao, sabía que la chica invisible tenía cierta debilidad por las películas de suspense y justo el fin de semana hubo una especie de maratón de ese género en televisión.

—Si... Pero saber que había en la caja* valió cada minuto de sufrimiento. —decía Tôru convencida de su decisión (* la película a la que hace referencia es "Seven").

Ese día Ojiro realmente creyó que Uraraka le preguntaría si tenía alguna especie poder para darse cuenta de esos detalles que para el resto pasaban inadvertidos (teniendo en cuenta que Tôru es invisible), aunque lo más seguro era que Ochako le diría que tenía alguna especie de "conexión mística" con su amiga y diría toda clase de teorías locas llamando la atención del resto y provocaría un revuelo; pero eso sólo lo pensó Mashirao durante unos minutos deseando que no pasará... y no pasó, afortunadamente.

 **Dulce mortal。。。**

Otro día sucedió que Yaoyorozu llevó a sus compañeros algunos dulces de parte de su familia por el día de san Valentín, se puso a repartirlos a sus compañeros conforme habían llegado. En realidad aparte de ella todas las chicas se daban chocolates unas a otras, y para no dejar de lado a sus compañeros entre todas habían hecho bombones cubiertos de chocolate para obsequiarles.

—¡Ojiro-kun estos son para ti! —le gritó Mina desde lejos ofreciendo una bolsa adornada con un listón de colores.

—Vaya... Muchas gracias. —se acercó ligeramente apenado, agradeciendo al tiempo que tomaba la bolsa.

—Aunque los hicimos entre todas, la idea fue de Ochako-chan y Tôru-chan. —admitió Tsuyu haciendo gala de su sinceridad natural.

—Wow... —le sorprendió aún más saber el origen de aquel detalle —No duden en que les devolveremos el favor el "White day". —les dijo con una sonrisa amable, después de todo seguro que tendría el apoyo de la mayoría de los chicos.

Caminó hasta donde estaba su lugar y buscó con la mirada a la chica invisible, aquel acto sencillamente no podía pasar sin más y ser no correspondido por él, definitivamente él era un caballero.

Salió del aula pues aún tenían unos minutos libres antes de empezar las clases y tomó el rumbo hacia el comedor, bajó las escaleras a prisa y en una máquina expendedora compró una bebida.

De regreso, justo al terminar de subir las escaleras se encontró a Hagakure y decidió saludarla, ella estaba parada de espaldas a él y no se había percatado de su presencia.

—¡Hagakure! —le hablo Ojiro con alegría.

—¡Hola Ojiro-kun! ¿Ya probaste los dulces que trajo Yaomomo-chan? —

—Ahora que lo mencionas, no. Pensaba comerlo durante el almuerzo. —

—Jejeje ¡Tienes una gran fuerza de voluntad Ojiro-kun! No haberte comido ni uno solo con lo ricos que se ven... ¡Es increíble! —palabras que solo lograron apenar al chico haciendo que no supiera que decirle.

Un segundo después el timbre sonó y el chico intentó escapar de aquella incómoda situación.

—Mejor volvamos al salón o Aizawa-sensei nos castigará por llegar tarde. —dijo Ojiro caminando en esa dirección.

—Ojiro-kun... ¿Quieres un trozito? —le pregunto Tôru detrás suyo.

Si no mal recordaba, ella traía un dulce en la mano cuando la saludo.

—Si graci... —le dijo mientras volteaba para tomar el dulce, pero ella lo tenía entre los labios para sorpresa suya.

—¡¿Qué est...?! ¡De ninguna manera! —le dijo Ojiro con las mejillas rojas, alejándose un paso de ella.

A pesar de ir medio discutiendo, ambos seguían avanzando hacia el salón puesto que estaban a unos metros de la entrada, ella iba insistiendo y él negándose caminando de espaldas.

—Anfa tofmalou... —le dijo Hagakure aún con el caramelo en la boca, tal vez probando a Ojiro y su caballerocidad, tal vez esperando que sí lo tomara.

—Las chicas no hacen esa clase de cosas, tú no deberías pedir a un chico que haga algo así... —y sin poder decir más, Ojiro se dio la vuelta con las mejillas y las orejas rojas.

—¿Nof lof tofmarafs? —pregunto Tôru decepcionada, realmente deseaba que él hubiera tomado el caramelo.

—No. —dijo justo antes de entrar al aula con ella detrás suyo.

Aizawa entró justamente atrás de Hagakure y las clases comenzaron, todo iba fluyendo normal hasta que la primera hora después del almuerzo empezó, era ligeramente aburrido así que Mashirao se distrajo y de pronto se puso a pensar:

— _¿Porque ella me pediría algo tan...?_ —y volvió a sonrojarse tanto que pensó seriamente en la posibilidad de pedir ir al baño y lavarse la cara con agua venida del polo norte para bajarse el color del rostro.

Desde ese día si veía esa clase de dulce recordaba el "incidente" y un calor lo invadía haciendo que cierta parte de su conciencia lo maldijera por no haber correspondido el dulce mortal aquel.

 **De compras。。。**

Otro día, luego del ataque a la USJ fueron juntos al centro comercial para comprar artículos necesarios para el campamento que tendrían, una vez separados Hagakure encontró a Mashirao y le preguntó si podía ayudarle a comprar lo que le faltaba.

—Ojiro-kun, ¿crees que necesitemos comprar trajes de baño? —preguntó Hagakure frente a una tienda de ropa deportiva.

—Mmm... tal vez si. Aizawa-sensei no mencionó si necesitaríamos algo específico en realidad. —dijo Ojiro pensando un momento.

—¡Entonces acompañame a comprar uno, y yo te ayudó a escoger uno! —y sin esperar la respuesta del chico Hagakure lo tomó de la mano y lo conducía a la tienda que estaba a lado, una especializada en trajes de baño femeninos.

—¡Espera un segundo! ¡No debería entrar ahí! —exclamaba Mashirao tratando de hacerla entrar en razón.

Tôru se detuvo en la entrada y volteó a verlo, Ojiro realmente se esforzó en pensar en una forma rápida de explicarle el motivo por que decía aquello y que además de sonar razonable, ella lo aceptará sin problemas.

—¿Porqué dices eso Ojiro-kun? —preguntó Hagakure de forma inocente.

—Porque... Tal vez tengo gustos anticuados y no seré de ayuda. —y con esa respuesta medio verdad medio mentira, la intención de Ojiro murió ahí.

Después de un "No te preocupes" de parte de la chica invisible y luego de ser arrastrado al interior del local, ella le pidió su opinión sobre el modelo o el color haciendo un montón con sus favoritos para llevárselos al probador, él esperaba que Hagakure escogiera uno para salir lo más rápido de esa tienda, notaba el interés con el que la vendedora lo miraba... ¿Sé imaginaria que eran algo más que amigos?

—Por lo que más quieras Hagakure, escoge algo decente o esa mujer creerá que soy un pervertido... —pensaba Ojiro mientras revisaba su celular sin mirarlo realmente, sólo para hacer tiempo.

—Ojiro-kun, ¿Qué tal se ve éste? —le dijo Hagakure llamando su atención, la chica traía un bikini (mejor no hablar del tamaño) de dos piezas color rojo con adornos en color blanco.

Ojiro casi tiró su celular con la compostura junto a el, pero sabiéndose observado por la vendedora se controló y evitó enrojecer de vergüenza o que se le quebrara la voz al darle su opinión. Para su martirio Hagakure se probó unos diez trajes de baño, incluyendo bikinis de formas y colores diversos hasta que al fin eligió uno azul pastel y uno blanco estilo 'sailor' (marinerita).

Ese día Mashirao Ojiro aprendió una valiosa lección de vida: "Nunca vayas de compras a una tienda de ropa donde la vendedora se vea sospechosamente malpensada, o cualquier acto, por inocente que sea, será mal visto".

 **En el hospital 。。。**

Mucho después, luego del ataque al campamento, hubo varios compañeros de la clas que estuvieron en observación médica, lamentablemente Tôru fue una de las alumnas que resultó con heridas serias, en todo el tiempo que estuvo internada quien fue más veces a visitarla fue Ojiro. Al principio los padres de Tôru se sentían desconfiados al ver a Mashirao intentando que alguien le dejará verla, todo aquel esfuerzo no correspondido fue visto por ellos, y gracias a ello Ojiro se ganó la oportunidad de verla al fin.

El primer día que Ojiro vio a Tôru no le dijo nada, simplemente saber que lo peor ya había pasado le tranquilizaha, ahora era cuestión de esperar a que ella despertasé. No podía permanecer mucho tiempo en la habitación por orden de los médicos, pero los pocos minutos que los padres de Hagakure le habían permitido estar con Tôru fueron suficientes para calmar su culpa.

Antes de irse les pidió que le dejarán visitarla todos los días hasta que e recuperará, ellos aceptaron enseguida. Cuando Mashirao iba a verla le hablaba de cosas cotidianas, como estaba el clima, como veía a sus demás compañeros, pero sus palabras no obtenían respuesta.

—Tienes que recuperarte Tôru, recuerda que perdí una apuesta y aún debo invitarte un helado. —dijo mirando con ansiedad donde se suponía estaba Hagakure, pidiendo a Dios tener el poder de verla, un deseo no correspondido.

—Que sea... el más grande... que haya... —dijo Tôru con voz suave, finalmente estaba consiente y fuera de peligro, ese deseo de Ojiro fue respondido de ma inesperada, alguien sí lo escuchó.

Ojiro llamó a una enfermera y a los padres de Hagakure, y luego de revisarla concienzudamente dejaron que recibiera más visitas, la cambiarían a un cuarto normal y en un par días la dejarían ir a casa.

—Creo que escuche mal, ¿cómo me llamaste hace rato Ojiro-kun? —le preguntó ella luego de que sus padres le dejarán con su amigo.

—Jejejeje —una risa nerviosa lo atacó, porque Ojiro realmente no quería decirle que efectivamente había llamado por su nombre de pila... Tal vez sí perdía otra apuesta se lo confesaría.

 **Después de 。。。** **¡Ayúdame Kamisama!**

Cuando se mudaron a los nuevos dormitorios de la UA los ánimos de todos no estaban en su mejor momento, sin duda la idea del concurso para ser el "Rey del dormitorio" ayudó a despejar a todos.

Pero aunque dicho plan incluía ver las habitaciones de las chicas, en realidad hubo algunos chicos que dudaron para dar su apoyo a la idea sabiendo que Mineta intentaría algún movimiento perverso tratando de avergonzar a alguna de sus companeras o cruzar la línea en cualquier instante.

Sabiendo lo que podría suceder,tanto Ojiro, estuvieron atentos a los movimientos del escurridizo Mineta Minoru

Y efectivamente sucedió, varias veces, inclusive entre sus compañeros había quien se imaginaba que cuando Mineta se enamorára de verdad de alguna chica, aquello terminaría como otro amor no correspondido en una lista que seguramente existía, pero siendo Mineta de quien se hablaba seguramente lo superaría al ver una chica atractiva pasar frente a él.

—Sabes Ojiro... Aveces creo que no eres verdaderamente un hombre. —dijo Mineta con algo de decepción en el semblante.

Varios de los chicos iban de camino a sus dormitorios, las chicas aparentemente se habían quedado charlando un poco más.

—No entiendo a que refieres. —le dijo Ojiro parándose unos pasos frente a él pues se había detenido al decirle eso.

—Eres un tipo muy correcto, deberías disfrutar de la belleza femenina sin miedo... Ver chicas en bikini o usando mini falda, son placeres que un verdadero hombre disfrutaría. —dijo Mineta de forma "sabia" según él.

—Si eso es para ti ser un hombre, entonces te diré que no soy esa clase de hombre. —le dijo honestamente Ojiro.

—Bueno... Que se le va a hacer. —y Mineta siguió su camino hasta su habitación.

—Te puedo apostar que ya tiene planes entre manos. A pesar de parecer muy inofensivo no tiene una pizca de vergüenza para hacer cualquier tontería con tal de ver una chica en paños menores. —dijo Kirishima con una sonrisa.

—Seguro lo intentará. —secundó Denki mirando el camino por donde el más bajito se había marchado.

—Eso me temo... —dijo Ojiro.

—¡No se queden ahí parados muchachos! ¡Andando, vayan a dormir! —les llamó la atención Iida, ser quien cuide el orden y las buenas costumbres era algo que él se tomaba muy a pecho.

Se despidieron y cada uno se fue a su habitación, no por haberse mudado ese mismo día tendrían el privilegio de llegar tarde o faltar a clase a la mañana siguiente. La noche transcurrió con normalidad, un nuevo día comenzaba para la clase A y en unas horas comenzarían las clases.

Ojiro se despertó a a hora que acostumbraba cuando tenía que ir desde su casa a la escuela, eran como diez minutos para las seis y recordó que tenía una tarea en conjunto con Hagakure, su celular no tenía buena señal a pesar de estar en el mismo edificio así que decidió ir hasta su habitación para recordarselo.

Tocó una vez la puerta, esperó un poco y viendo que no tenía respuesta repitió la acción otra vez y entonces la voz de Tôru le respondió.

—¿Quién es? —era Hagakure, su voz sonaba lejana y débil, seguramente la había despertado.

—Perdona Hagakure, buenos días, soy Ojiro... —saludo el chico sin alzar mucho la voz, después de todo aún era muy temprano.

—¿Ojiro-kun? —dijo Tôru con la voz adormilada, se escucharon sus pasos detrás de puerta y el sonido del seguro al abrirse.

Ojiro revisaba su teléfono para mostrarle su parte de la tarea, traía algunas fotos. Lo primero que pasó fue normal, ella abrió la puerta y lo saludó como si nada, Ojiro correspondió el saludo pero al voltear a verla...

1... 2... 3.

Fueron tres segundos los que tardó en reaccionar su conciencia, y su cola, que se movió como si tuviera mente propia y con un movimiento super rápido y brusco, le tapó los ojos, la cara y la vergüenza que le teñía de color carmín toda la piel.

No le pudo decir nada, sólo se dio la vuelta y se fue caminando sin ver por donde iba, chocando contra algún muro un par de veces.

La mañana siguió con normalidad para la chica invisible luego del penoso incidente, quién se notaba afectado solamente era el pobre Ojiro pues no podía ver de frente a Hagakure aún cuando fueron a calificar su tarea, ella sin entender el motivo por el que su amigo actuaba así pensó en preguntarle, aunque su primer intento no fue correspondido por él, puesto que salió casi huyendo.

Así fue toda la mañana, sin embargo esas evasivas no duraron mucho cuando finalmente Mashirao se puso serio y fue a hablar con ella.

—Ahora entiendes porque estoy tan apenado Hagakure... No debí despertarte tan temprano. —le dijo Ojiro después de decirle la verdad.

—No te preocupes por eso Ojiro-kun, sé que no era tu intención despertarme a esa hora ni verme en pijama... ¡lo creería de Mineta jajaja! —quitándole peso al pobre chico.

—En serio lo siento Hagakure... —dijo Ojiro otra vez apenado.

—Ya, ya, no te preocupes tanto, mejor dime que sacaste en tu parte de la tarea. —preguntó Tôru con interés.

Y siguieron platicando como si nada, lo que fue internamente agradecido por Mashirao en gran medida.

 _{{{Fin del flashback múltiple }}}_

—Y pensar que ella es invisible. —se decía Ojiro mentalmente por veinteava vez (tal vez más, tal vez menos) en el día.

Los recuerdos de aquellas vivencias junto a Hagakure lograban acelerarle el pulso, algunas veces por admiración de la abierta personalidad de la chica, otras (en su mayoría) por la inocente malicia en sus actos, pero fuera como fuere, definitivamente el quirk de Tôru Hagakure era su gran "amigo" no correspondido... su enemigo más bien.

。

* * *

Y así termina esta mini historia (?) creada con mini historias, espero que haya salido decente y que hayan disfrutado de la idea. Muchas gracias por pasarse por aquí y por leer hasta el final, un saludo a los fans de BNHA y a los fieles seguidores del manga.

。

Nos leeremos en otro Fandom próximamente, estén atentos.

。

。

Io-chan ㄟ(o.o)


End file.
